


Does it Look Devious or Something?

by haztobegood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators, dildo cookies, sex toy store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztobegood/pseuds/haztobegood
Summary: When someone complains about Louis’ new business, he must defend his sex toy shop to the city council.Written for Prompt #231: The amazement at how much hot air people manage to produce.





	Does it Look Devious or Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).

“Thanks man,” Louis calls after the UPS delivery man. Louis had just signed for four boxes that he’d delivered. He grabs a box cutter from the shelf and begins to unpack the new inventory. He had opened his shop eleven days ago, but some of the inventory hadn’t arrived before the opening, so he was excited to fill up his shelves. 

The first box is an assortment of flavored lubes and the second box contains a variety of bondage gear. The third box is packed with colored glass plugs wrapped in sheets of bubble wrap. Louis loses a few moments to popping single bubbles before rolling up a sheet and wringing it like a wet rag so most of the bubbles pop at once. Once he’s satisfied with the deflated bubble wrap, he tosses the sheet in the trash and reaches for the fourth and final box. To Louis’ confusion, the box contains a bunch of small orange square things. Louis didn’t remember ordering anything orange. He tears open the plastic bag and pulls one out. On closer inspection, he discovers they are square anal beads. Well those definitely weren’t something he’d ordered. 

One call to customer service and fifteen minutes later, the supplier informs Louis that he can keep the mistaken shipment. So Louis rearranges a display to fit a new clearance section. Louis hopes he can sell them with a steep discount. Who would want those beads anyway? Just as he empties the box, the bell on the front door chimes, alerting of a new customer. 

“Hello, welcome to Escapades!” Louis calls toward the door as he rounds the shelf to greet his customer face to face. 

Unexpectedly, he discovers an old women with grey hair pinned back in a bun. She’s not his usual demographic, but a customer is a customer and he doesn’t want to judge anyone. The shop has been pretty slow since he opened, so he’ll take any customers he can get at this point. She’s wearing a bright pink sweater and jeans that likely use elastic around the waist band to maintain their height above her belly button. The outfit is topped off with all white New Balance tennis shoes and a worn leather purse strapped over her shoulder. Louis immediately notes her scowl and the way she is white-knuckle gripping the strap of her purse as if she expects to be mugged at any moment. She seems startled at being addressed and dismisses Louis with a wave of her hand. Well that was rude, Louis thanks to himself. Maybe she’s shy and doesn’t want to be acknowledged while she shops. The lady wanders around, glancing at the shelves for a moment before approaching Louis.

”Do you work here?”

“Yes, I’m Louis, the owner. Can I help you find anything?”

“No.” She scoffs before turning on her heel to leave. Louis thinks he hears her mutter “I wouldn’t dare buy any of this sin,” under her breath as she walks to the door.

Louis is left stunned, unable to process the rude interaction. He feels off the rest of the day and the feeling is even worse when no other customers come during that afternoon.

\-----

Two days after the strange incident with the old woman, business has continued to be slow. Louis is reading a book behind the counter, as there is only so much work to be done when there are no customers. Just before lunch time the bell chimes as a young man walks through the door. 

Louis is struck by how beautiful he is, with long legs and unruly mess of curls. He gets lost in thought watching curiously as the man spends a bit of time looking around. The man stops in front of the clearance shelf and picks up one of the strings of square beads with a puzzled look on his face. The man’s deep chuckle as he realizes what they are startles Louis out of his stupor, so he chooses that moment to greet him. 

“Welcome to Escapades.” 

The man drops the beads “Oops.”

“Hi.” Louis bends to pick up the beads and returns them to the shelf. “Can I help you find anything today?”

“Actually, yeah, I’m looking for the owner.”

“Oh, that’s me. I’m Louis Tomlinson.” He sticks his hand out to shake.

”Hi, Louis, I’m Harry Styles. I have some business I need to discuss with you if you have a moment.”

“Sure, let’s talk over here.” Louis leads him over to the counter. “So what brings you in Mr. Styles?” 

“Please call me Harry. I’m a city council member. Unfortunately, the council has been approached by a “concerned citizen” about your new business. It seems they do not approve of your business and are asking the city council to revoke your commercial license. They will be making their case next week at our monthly council meeting.”

“That must have been that old lady that was snooping around on Tuesday. Knew she was up to something.” Louis goes on to describe the incident when Harry prompts. 

“Yeah that does sound like Mrs. Ferguson. Unfortunately, she is not known for her welcoming attitude to outsiders or her pleasantness in general.”

“You’re telling me. She seemed very sordid.” 

“Sorry you had to deal with that.” 

“So how serious of an action is this?”

“Normally I would say you don’t have anything to worry about as the whole council is aware of Mrs. Ferguson’s grouchiness. I can’t remember the last time we had a council meeting that she didn’t complain about something. Last month she complained that the kids playing in the park across the street from her house were too noisy and the council should enforce a noise ordinance on toddlers. She is never happy.”

“Wow that’s harsh,” Louis shakes his head.

“However,” Harry continues, “the nature of your business might make it more tricky. You see, the others might agree with her arguments. I’m the youngest council member by more than thirty years and the others tend to be more reserved. It is probably best if you were also at the meeting to make a defense against her claims. Just in case.”

“Alright. When’s this meeting?” They talk business for a couple minutes and Louis adds the meeting to his phone’s calendar. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get into this business anyway?” Harry waves vaguely over the displays of dildos and racks of handcuffs.

“Oh, it was actually a joke back in college.”

“Really,” Harry raises his eyebrows and leans forward to rest his elbows on the counter, “how do you mean?”

\-----

Louis had moved to the city for college. He graduated with a double major in business and gender studies and landed himself a respectable job in the marketing department of an insurance company. The job itself was not what Louis had expected to be doing with his degree, but it paid well enough that he was able to afford rent and pay off his student loans. Unfortunately just short of five years after being hired, the company announced it was filing for bankruptcy and laying everyone off. Louis was 28, had no job, and couldn’t afford his rent anymore. So he moved back home to the suburbs where he could afford his new apartment while living off his savings until he found a new job. While packing his old apartment, Louis had unearthed a box of old college stuff and spent some time rifling through old assignments. One such assignment had caught his eye. 

As a final for his business marketing class, Louis was tasked with developing effective branding and marketing strategies for a new, hypothetical business. One late night, Louis and some of his classmates were at the library their planning their hypothetical businesses. Lack of sleep and too much coffee led to a discussion of craziest businesses that they could use for the assignment. One classmate joking about doing the assignment for a sex toy shop. Everyone laughed and said it was a definite fail, as their professor was obviously too conservative and would be too uncomfortable with the presentation to give it a passing grade. However, the idea stuck in Louis’ mind. It was a crazy idea, but would tie in perfectly with his gender studies major. And so Escapades was born.

The packet Louis had found was a complete portfolio of marketing strategies and business plans for his hypothetical sex toy store. An idea slowly took root in his mind as he paged through the portfolio. He had earned the highest mark in the class for this presentation and the professor had even complimented his creativity and thoroughness in developing the business. It was a great idea. The more he remembered about his hypothetical business, the more Louis realized that he could bring his idea to life. He didn’t have a job and was young enough to take a risk.

A month later, Louis signed the lease to a small shop at the far end of Main Street. It was a blue painted storefront with a grey, sun-faded awning and two large windows. It was wedged between an accountant’s office and a dry cleaner and always smelled faintly of laundry. Once he had the key, Louis quickly touched up the interior of the shop with a fresh coat of paint, dusted off the old shelves, and covered the front windows in a frosted glass coating for privacy. The final touch was to hang the new Escapades sign above the awning and then he was open for business. 

\-----

“So it started as a joke. But I’m trying to make it work. I want this shop to be more than just porn and dildos, you know. I did some research when picking a location and this area seemed to fit the original idea for Escapades so I went for it. Anyway,” Louis diverts the discussion back to Harry, “you seem to be pretty young for a city council member. How’d you get roped into that?”

“I work at the bakery, It’s just down two blocks from here. You should stop by sometime. I had just turned fifteen and was hired by Mrs. Bradbury. She took me under her wing as her apprentice, taught me everything she knew. Mrs. Bradbury passed away a little over two years ago, and she left me the bakery since she didn’t have any kids of her own. I was just 24 but I’d been working there for almost ten years so it wasn’t much of a challenge to run the bakery. Last year, a city council seat became available and a few of my regulars mentioned that I would be a strong candidate if I put my name on the ballot. Once the suggestion got into my head, I started to realize how much of an impact I could have. And besides, I don’t like to turn down a challenge.” Harry smirked. 

A text on Louis’ phone interrupts their conversation and Harry takes that as his cue to leave, “I should be getting back to the shop. Can’t leave the employees unsupervised for too long.” 

“Wait, before you go...” Louis trails off as he digs behind the counter. “Take this.” Louis places a purple keychain in Harry’s hand, his fingers accidentally grazing Harry’s palm. It is a miniature version of the popular wand vibrators dangling on a metal keychain. 

“What’s this for?” 

“It’s my business card, see.” Louis turns it over to reveal the Escapade logo and phone number printed on the side. “Use it as you see fit.” He says with a wink. He was hoping to get more of a rise out of Harry, but the man just pockets it and says “Thanks, might come in handy,” before walking out the door. Louis spends the rest of the day thinking about how Harry would look if he used it. 

\-----

The council meeting is scheduled for the second Monday of every month and is held at City Hall, an old brick building on the corner of 2nd and Main Street. Louis locks up his shop and walks the three blocks toward City Hall.

The entryway is small and smells faintly of burnt coffee and antiseptic cleaner. Chatter spills out through the double doors propped open at Louis’ left. That must be where the meeting is taking place then. 

He walks through the doors to the council chamber. It’s a large room with rows of black chairs arranged in curved rows facing the front bench. The bench is long enough to comfortably seat all 9 council members plus the mayor. Cheap plastic blinds are drawn over the windows, making the harsh fluorescent lights overhead the only source of light. 

Most of the people are gathered near the back of the chamber where there is a snack table. Louis sees that there are two coffee carafes and a box of cookies, from Harry’s bakery of course. Louis grabs a cookie and stands at the back of the room to take stock of the other responsible and civilly-minded citizens that have come to the city council meeting. 

As he suspected from Harry’s previous comments, there were more people with gray hair than not, the average age sitting comfortably within the over-55 range. There was just a handful of younger people, in their mid thirties if Louis had to guess. Louis himself never thought he’d be one to attend one of these meetings. He’s never had much interest in local politics before. 

A couple minutes before seven, all of the council members file into the room and everyone begins to take a seat. Louis finishes off his cookie and tosses the napkin in the bin before finding a seat toward the middle of the room.

As soon as the clock strikes seven, the middle council member, whose name plate reads ‘Council President Roy Jones’, strikes a mallet against the desk calling the meeting to order. Roll call of the council members is quickly taken and then the meeting agenda is approved. According to the now-approved agenda, Mrs. Ferguson’s formal claim to revoke Escapades’ retail license will be addressed as new business after the announcements from council and the mayor and the updates on budgets. All the formal parliamentary procedure of the meeting is dry and a bit confusing to Louis, and he finds his thoughts drifting to Harry.

He is focused on the current budget discussions, studying the numbers projected onto the presentation screen as another council member talks. Every so often Harry runs his hand through his hair to keep the loose strands from his face. Louis shouldn’t find it so endearing. Louis makes an effort not to stare, but it’s difficult while Harry looks so serious and professional. 

It is quarter past seven when Mrs. Ferguson is asked to approach the council and state her claim. She is allowed to give a brief speech to the council and attendees.

Mrs. Ferguson looks every bit the same grouchy lady that Louis had encountered last Tuesday, but in an effort to appear more formal, is dressed in beige slacks and a blue gingham patterned button up top and black dress shoes. She slowly stands from her chair at the front center of the chamber and approaches the council bench. There she begins her impassioned effort to take down Louis’ fledgling business. 

“Council, fellow residents, I have submitted a claim against a new business that has set up shop right under our noses on our precious Main Street. I am asking that the city take action against this new shop to revoke its retail license as it is unfit for our community. I know there are lots of empty shops in our town and adding a business should be a positive thing. But it’s not when it comes at the price of our wholesomeness. Our community should not be tainted by a business like this so I urge the council to shut its doors for good. 

“This is one shop that I will never set foot in and you should all avoid it too. This shop has racks and racks of porn and other things I can’t even bear to mention. It’s sure to invite all sorts of sin into our town. Besides, porn could just be the start of the downfall of this town. The shop owner is hiding himself behind his blacked out windows, so who knows what else could be going on in the shop. He could be selling drugs to our children and we’d never know it. The deplorable nature of the business will tarnish the town. We should get rid of the store before it corrupts our children and tarnishes our town’s reputation.” Mrs. Ferguson finishes her speech with a smug look on her face.

The council chamber is absolutely silent for a beat as Mrs. Ferguson moves to take her seat. Or maybe that’s just Louis’ mind. Louis is fuming mad at the many wrong points she used in her argument. His thoughts are spinning as he tries to formulate a coherent, and professional, response to her attack. He’d expected the rude old lady to make most of these arguments, but hearing them spoken out loud to a room of strangers brought the whole situation into focus. He’d seen a few nods at some of her points and he could definitely sense that some of the residents agreed with Mrs. Ferguson. She definitely knew how to present her argument to her audience. She’d talked up the town’s morality and goodness to contrast with her points. He hadn’t been too concerned before the meeting started, but the council really could shut down Escapades if the majority of the council voted to. Louis’ heart is racing. 

“Thank you Mrs. Ferguson.” One of the older council members says in a deadpan tone. “Now as usual, when a claim is submitted against a particular individual or business, there is a chance to argue against the claim. Is the owner of the business in question present?”

“I’m here.” Louis raises his hand. Well it’s now or never. Louis approaches the council. He makes brief eye contact with Harry who offers a small smile and a reassuring nod. 

“Thank you, Council, for giving me a moment to speak.” Louis’ voice shakes slightly. He takes a deep breath before continuing, voice steady and strong. “I am Louis Tomlinson, owner of Escapades. Escapades is an adult toy store, where, yes, I sell dildos and porn. But it also is much more than that. My shop offers a wide selection of resources and books and is a safe place for people to search out educational materials on a wide array of topics from STDs and pregnancy prevention to LGBT issues. 

“First and foremost my shop is educational and inclusive of all people. There is nothing sinful about it. I simply want to offer resources and supplies to a region that previously didn’t have them. When choosing a location for Escapades, I did quite a bit of research to find a community that would benefit from what I planned to offer. While I don’t mean to call out your community for anything in particular, I did see a few trends. Your community stood out to me, as one report cited your community to have the highest number of LGBT 18-25 year olds within all the suburban regions of the state. It also, had the highest rate of STDs among 45-65 year olds in the state. My shop also offers merchandise and support to your town and the surrounding communities that previously would have had to drive two hours north to the city to find a similar store. 

“And as for the covered windows, as Mrs. Ferguson mentioned, that is for the privacy of my customers. I strive for safe and consensual at all times and would not want a customer to be exposed just by a nosy neighbor passing by on the street. There is nothing nefarious or deplorable, there is no intent to corrupt the community. I encourage all of you to stop by my shop to see for yourself if you have any doubts.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Council President Jones says. Louis returns to his seat. His mouth feels a bit dry from the nerves of speaking in front of strangers, but unfortunately he doesn’t have any water with him. 

“Now that the council has heard from both parties regarding the claim we will move into brief question section. Do any of the council members have questions?” No members have questions, which worries Louis. They all probably came into this meeting with their minds made up and his little speech was likely the equivalent of an ant trying to move a boulder. They would have already decided before he even introduced himself. 

“Council will now vote on the claim.” Louis holds his breath. “Should the city revoke the retail license of the business Escapades?” One at a time, the council members call out their vote on the claim. “Yea.” Louis heart falls. “Yea.” He’s sweating through his dress shirt. “Nay.” Louis exhales. “Nay.” Louis eyes widen in shock. “Nay.” “Nay.” “Nay.” “Nay.” “Nay.” 

The claim doesn’t pass! Louis can keep Escapades! Fuck those two council members that voted against him, at least most of them are decent humans. Louis glances up toward Harry, who offers him a beaming smile.

The remainder of the meeting is quite long and boring. After Council President Jones strikes the mallet to close the meeting, Louis seeks out Harry near the front of the chamber. He is talking with another council member, but excuses himself as he sees Louis approaching. He places a hand on Louis’ forearm and says quietly, “Congrats on saving your shop, Louis.” 

“Thanks, I’m glad it all worked out, but I can’t believe that old woman had the nerve to do that.”

“I can’t really talk about it here ‘cause I’m supposed to be impartial, but could I walk you to your car?” Harry asks.

“Sure, but I didn’t drive, I walked from Escapades.”

“That’s alright, I walked from the bakery so I’m headed back that way too. Let me just grab my stuff.”

Harry rushes off behind the bench, haphazardly gathering loose papers and notes before shoving them into a folder. He then pulls the largest tote bag Louis has ever seen from beneath the desk. He tucks the folder inside the bag.

“You got some kids to nanny after this, Mary Poppins?” Louis jokes.

Harry cackles loudly at the quip. “I just find it easier to transport boxes of cookies in a bag with handles than a cardboard box. Less likely to drop them that way.”

Harry and Louis leave City Hall and walk back down Main Street. It’s late enough that the street lamps have turned on, adding a warm yellow glow to the dark blue dusk. Louis can feel all the words he’d wanted to say to Mrs. Ferguson at the front edge of his mind so he remains quiet. After a block or so, Harry breaks the silence. “I’m glad it all worked out for you, Louis. Mrs. Ferguson shouldn’t be allowed to villainize your business like that.” 

“She really did make me out as a villain. Like I’m gonna _tarnish the town_ and _corrupt the youths_. Her arguments were full of bullshit and homophobic rhetoric. Not to mention all her talk about how wholesome and pure this town is. And to accuse me of selling drugs! To children! I can’t believe how much hot air she spewed at the meeting in order to get her way.” As they approach the storefront Louis’ defense has reached its peak. “Look at my shop!” he waves his arms dramatically toward the storefront. “Does it look devious or something? Why’d she even think to stop by the shop? I can’t believe she said she would never set foot in my shop. The only reason she knew what was in my shop was ‘cause she was here!”

Louis unlocks the front door. With the leftover energy from his rant, he opens the door with too much force and it slams into the wall. 

Harry follows him into the shop and closes the door behind him. “I think I might have something that will cheer you up.” Harry opens his ginormous tote, the side of the bag bunching up around his armpit as he reaches to the bottom. Harry withdraws a small box tied with a red curling ribbon bow out of the Mary Poppins bag. “These are for you.”

“Gimme! I’m starving.” Louis grabs the box from Harry and unties the bow. “I was too nervous to eat din--are those dildos?” Inside the box are a dozen penis-shaped sugar cookies, each frosted a different vibrant color.

“I made you celebratory cookies since your shop didn’t get shut down!”

“But you didn’t know it wouldn’t get shut down?” Louis looks at him questioningly.

“I was being optimistic. Besides, I had leftovers from an order for a bachelorette party and didn’t want them to go to waste. Can’t really sell penis cookies in the front displays.”

“Well all the more for me. Thank you.” Louis grabs a bright green cookie and licks the frosting from the tip.

Harry groans. Louis breaks out into laughter, “Does that do it for you? Suggestive frosting-licking.” 

“You do it for me.” Harry mumbles. Louis’ breath catches in his throat, not sure how to respond to such a forward admission. “I wanted to ask you out last week when I first met you, but I had to stay impartial before the council vote. Now, though...”

Louis cuts off Harry’s admission with a kiss, a gentle press of his sugary lips to Harry’s. Harry returns the kiss with one more intense than the first. The kiss turns heated as sweet frosting mingles with the heady taste of Harry. Harry’s back is pressed to the counter and Louis slots his thigh between Harry’s legs as he moves even closer. Louis cups Harry’s jaw, only to realize his hand is covered in frosting as he’d crushed his sugar cookie in the heat of the moment. He chuckles to himself before he licks at the smear of green frosting he’d left along Harry’s jaw. 

“Guess I’ll have to see if you taste as sweet as your cookies.” Harry pulls in a ragged breath, holding back a moan. Louis continues to lick down his jaw, stopping to suck at the pulse point. Satisfied with the mark he’d left, he continues his path down, undoing the buttons of Harry’s shirt as he goes. As he goes, Louis discovers the black ink of tattoos covering his chest. First a pair of sparrows, then the wings of a butterfly. He lathes his tongue across the black shapes of the body of the butterfly, taking a knee as he reaches the bottom wing. He pushes the shirt to the sides, revealing a pair of laurels framing his hips. 

Louis takes a moment to collect himself. He looks up at Harry to find his eyes closed. Louis grabs Harry’s right hand around the wrist and squeezes gently to get his attention. “May I?” 

Harry nods. Louis’ hands fumble with the button of his pants, shaking from a mixture of lust, excitement, and nerves. He pulls the zipper down before leaving another mark on the softness just under his belly button. 

“Lou” Harry moans, tired of being teased. 

Louis nips him with his teeth over the mark he’d left. “Alright.” He pulls down Harry’s jeans and pants to his knees and takes in the sight of his full cock. He wraps his hand around the length and pulls a few times before taking him in his mouth. He takes his time, working Harry slowly. Harry’s leaning a majority of his weight against the counter and his head is tipped back. Harry lets out a particularly loud moan as he draws his tongue up the length of the vein on the underside to the head and it spurs an idea in the back of Louis’ mind. 

Carefully as not to alert Harry to his plan, Louis reaches into his pocket with the hand not occupied at the base of his cock. He withdraws the key to the shop which is conveniently attached to one of the miniature wand vibrators like the one he’d given to Harry. He flips the tiny switch and presses it near the base of Harry’s cock. His hips thrust forward at the unexpected sensation and Louis chokes slightly. He pulls back a bit to catch his breath. 

He returns to tracing his tongue up the length while lightly drawing the vibrator in the opposite direction. Harry’s legs are beginning to shake with the effort of standing. “Lou, I’m close.” 

Louis removes the vibrator from touching Harry’s skin as he takes his cock back into his mouth, deeper this time. He quickly moves the vibrator back to his perineum and Harry comes. Louis swallows and licks him clean. Then he carefully tucks Harry’s spent cock back into his pants and stands to face him directly.

“Yep, just as sweet as your cookies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [ tumblr](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/). [ Here](https://haztobegood.tumblr.com/post/184073492878/does-it-look-devious-or-something-by-haztobegood) is a rebloggable post for the fic.


End file.
